


Five Times Leonard Tried to Sext Spock, And the One Time It Actually Happened

by Akan_Abrun



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Lots of wanking, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot, Sexting, Shower Sex, erotic texting, no actual sex though, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akan_Abrun/pseuds/Akan_Abrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leonard tries to sext Spock five times, but it was either avoided or Spock flat out refuses. But (SPOILER) after Leonard confesses (twice) to having real feelings for Spock, they actually do sext. </p><p>Set in a world where they actually have phones out on the Enterprise, and use them often. </p><p>Most of the story is just texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head, and had to write a tiny little story to get it out. There is very little actual story/plot to this, it's all pretty much texts. 
> 
> -M = McCoy  
> -S = Spock

Leonard's attraction towards Spock was fairly widely known by that time- if, by widely known, one meant that Jim knew about it. Leonard was keeping it a strict secret, and would kick Jim's ass if it ever got out. Nobody needed to know about it. 

But one night alone in his quarters, Leonard was turned on- and couldn't quite get turned off by anything. So he pulled his phone off the charger and messaged Spock. 

"Hey -M" 

"Hello, Doctor. -S"

"What are you doing? -M"

"If that question is to be taken seriously, I am at the moment scanning over the reports from today. -S"

"Taken seriously? What's that supposed to mean? -M"

"The Captain often sends messages containing questions, but soon disregards any answer I give as if he was never initially interested. -S"

"Ah, I see. He does do that. -M"

"Indeed. -S"

Leonard laid on top of his bed, trying to figure out how to approach this. He decided he might go cliché, asking vague questions. Being direct might put the Vulcan off...

"Was there a reason as to why you have contacted me in such a manner, Doctor? -S"

"What are you wearing? -M"

It was a bold move, but Leonard was too excited to care. It took a few long minutes before he received an answer. 

"I am wearing a black T-shirt, and a pair of grey jogging pants. To what significance is this knowledge to you? -S" 

Leonard smirked and touched himself slowly. This would be entertaining if anything. 

"A very good one, Spock. How do you feel right now? -M" 

"I am a Vulcan, Doctor. -S" 

He snorted. That answer was to be expected. However, the use of his medical title got him even more excited (did that count as a kink?), so he kept going. 

"Doctors are supposed to check up on their patients often. Inspect them. -M"

"I have already undergone my regular physical inspection, and I do not feel ill. -S"

"Don't be difficult. -M" 

"I apologize, I was unaware that my messages seemed unsatisfactory. -S"

"No, they're satisfying, as long as you say the right things. -M"

"The... 'right things', Doctor? -S"

"Yes, like that. -M"

"I am unsure as to what you are trying to imply. -S"

"Don't worry, honey, you're doing just fine. -M"

Leonard froze as soon as he sent the message. He hadn't meant to actually type 'honey' and send it like that. He awaited an answer, but none came for several minutes. He sighed and rolled onto his side. What did he expect in the first place? It wasn't like Spock was actually going to sext him...


	2. Attempt Two

Weeks had passed since their last texting encounter, even though Spock didn't act any differently around him. He was quite thankful for that. Jim kept giving Leonard ostentatious looks whenever Spock entered the room or talked to him, but overall kept his mouth shut. It was perfectly fine. 

That is, until Leonard decided to try and give it another shot.

"Spock, can I ask something personal? -M"

"You may ask your query, however it is likely that I may not grant an answer. -S"

"How do Vulcans view sex? -M"

Leonard waited a long while before he was convinced that Spock just wasn't going to answer him back. That is, until his phone buzzed beside him, and he scrambled to grab it and read the text. 

"It is merely seen as a ritual in order to produce offspring. Vulcans tend to only engage in coitus every seven years, when Pon Farr takes place. -S" 

"Interesting. When would the next Pon Farr be? -M"

"Approximately 3.214 years. -S"

"Ah. That's a shame for you, then. -M"

"A shame, Doctor? -S"

"That you don't get to have sex for another three years. -M"

"Vulcans may engage in the activity whenever they wish- it is Pon Farr when such an act becomes necessary, and typically the only time that we deem it appropriate. -S"

"Oh, that's good then, I think. Who would you do it with, then, when the time comes around? -M"

"That is not a question that I would prefer answering. -S"

"However, Vulcans usually mate with their bondmates during Pon Farr. -S"

"Do you have a bondmate? -M" 

"I did. She died during the destruction of Vulcan. -S" 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Spock. -M" 

"It is inconsequential, Doctor. Our arranged bonding was not with any affection, and I have already had sufficient time to grieve the losses of Vulcan's destruction. -S" 

This time, it was Leonard who didn't respond for a long while. Perhaps questioning Spock's heritage wasn't the best path to go on, considering it is almost gone. He typed in various responses, such as, "It's good that you survived, though." or "Who would be the next candidate for your mating?" 

However, he just could not bring himself to send any sort of response. He felt insensitive no matter how he did it. Leonard just put his phone down and sighed. He wouldn't be able to sleep well, he just knew it.


	3. Attempt Three

Leonard later apologized for that night, to which Spock said that it was alright, as he had partaken in worse conversations about Vulcans and their rituals. That really did not make him feel any better. At all. In fact, he felt really bad. 

He spent most of his time brooding about it, and Jim even noticed, but Leonard deflected any questions about the matter. He just acted like even more of an ass to his patients and carried on with his life.

After several days of Leonard's asshole behavior, Spock was the one to message him first one night. 

"You seem to have been acting out of sorts as of late, Doctor. Is there something troubling you? -S"

Leonard read the text that lit up his phone, and his heartbeat sped up. 

"Oh, no, it's just that I still feel bad for bringing up what I did the last time we messaged each other. -M"

"I have already told you that it was alright, have I not? -S"

"You did, but I still feel bad that you have to go through that. -M"

"I was not aware that you were this sympathetic, Doctor. -S"

"Oh, shut up. It's only you that I ever feel anything for. -M"

Or rather, that's what Leonard typed, but quickly deleted it before sending. That would've been a bad move. He typed something else instead. 

"I'm not. I just like to comfort people. -M"

"Comfort in what way, Doctor? -S"

Was that not a gateway? Was that not a sensually suggestive question? Leonard thought it was. 

"Perhaps something could be arranged. -M"

"Such as...? -S"

"Have you ever heard of sexting, Spock? -M" 

Leonard's heart beat quickly as he waited in anticipation for Spock's reply. It took a few minutes. 

"I have heard the term, but I am not quite sure as to what it implies, since it seems somewhat contradictory. -S"

"Well, it implies simply that two people send erotic messages to each other. Sometimes it comes in the form of pictures of aroused genitalia, but not usually. -M" 

"And this is a method humans use to pleasure themselves? -S" 

"Yes, yes it is. It can be quite useful sometimes. -M" 

"I see. -S" 

"Doctor, are you implying that you have intentions to perform this act of sexting with me? -S" 

"I may be. -M" 

"I apologize, Doctor, but I must decline your offer. -S"

"That's fine. I couldn't have expected you to. -M" 

Leonard put his phone away, trying not to feel any regret for directly approaching the topic of sexting with Spock. He was somewhat afraid of how Spock would act around him now, since his intentions were revealed. He took a deep breath and tried not to think about it. He could procrastinate being remorseful.


	4. Attempt Four

Spock didn't spark any conversations with Leonard when they were around each other for a long time. Even Jim noticed the difference while all three of them were eating together. 

"Hey, what's with you two? You're both acting like the other is the plague or something. Did you get into a tussle?" Jim asked with a smirk, and Leonard glared. 

"Jim, when was the last time I got into a 'tussle' with someone?" Leonard said, trying to divert the conversation. 

"I don't know, you argue with me all the time." Jim grumbled, then got serious again. "But seriously though, what's the deal?" Leonard pointed to someone behind Jim, making the gullible man look. But there was a woman bending over, and Jim couldn't help but be distracted by the view. Leonard rolled his eyes and continued eating. He could almost hear the disapproving expression on Spock's face, even though anybody else wouldn't have been able to even see it. He leaned over to whisper to the Vulcan. 

"You going to tell him?" He asked, avoiding eye contact. 

"No." Spock said shortly, and Leonard surmised that the Vulcan was probably still upset about the sexting thing. He couldn't blame him. Jim looked back at them as Leonard leaned away. 

"What're you guys whispering about behind my back?!" Jim asked, acting appalled. 

"Only about how we have work to do right now- Blue Shirt work, so it doesn't concern you." Leonard said smoothly, standing up and walking away. Spock followed suit, not allowing Jim any time to protest. Once they exited the mess, they both went their separate ways. 

\---

A couple weeks after that, Leonard decided upon the brilliant idea of getting drunk. And, obviously, Spock was the only one he thought to text once he got horny. 

"Hey hey Spock, how'sit going? -M"

"I am well. And you? -S"

"I'm doing preeetty great, yeah. Thank you for askin. Youre a pure gentlman. -M"

"Hey, Spock, how bout a fun time, huh? Just you an me. Itd be great i PROMIUSE. -M" 

"Doctor... Are you inebriated at the moment? -S"

"I mightta hadda coupla scotches. You want some? -M" 

"Alcohol does not have an effect on me. It might be wise of you to ask someone else. -S" 

"I only WANT you though, Spuck. -M"

"Again, even in a sexual scenario, another individual would be a better option. -S"

"Imposible. I only like you. I liked you for a looooong time now but, I never wanted to tell you. Guess bein drunk gives courage. -M"

"Being drunk impairs your judgement. I have only observed you having feelings of sexual desire for me, and that is only through your messages. -S"

"Then you are not observant as you thimk. Even Jim figured it out a long time ago. -M" 

"I only was sexual durin texts because arousal is a very strong feeling, and messages are easier to talk through rather than sayin it in person. -M" 

"Your feelings for me are not limited to sexual desire? -S"

"Hell no, honey, it's muuuuch more than that. I really really like you a lot. -M" 

"Why? -S"

"Oh damn I cant list everthing I like about you. I think its just like, when I look at you, my world stops and my heart speeds up and all I can think is 'wow, this kind of perfect person exists.' I guess. -M"

"I am not perfect. You of all people should know, considering you are aware of most of my flaws. -S"

"Flaws and all, honey. You are perfect. -M" 

"I am still quite doubtful that you will claim the same interest in me while you are no longer under the influence of alcohol. -S"

"Ask me tomorrow then! I dare you! -M"

"I do not 'dare' people. However, we may discuss this at a later time. Have a good night, Doctor. -S"

"Gnight -M"

Leonard did what he was told- dismissing his previous feelings of desire-, and went to bed. 

\---

The next day, Leonard went through the motions with a small hangover and the dream of him confessing to Spock over text. Fat chance. He snorted at the thought. 

Whilst walking through a long, empty hallway, he and Spock crossed paths. He nodded to him, and the Vulcan stopped. 

"How are you feeling, Doctor?" Spock asked, and Leonard raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Uh, I'm fine. Kind of have a headache. Why do you ask?" He said, feeling nervous. Just hearing the man's voice made him internally swoon. 

"You told me your feelings about me last night through messaging. I am wondering if-"

"Wait, what?!" Leonard yelled, interrupting Spock, who then raised his own eyebrow. "That was a dream. A bizarre, unrealistic dream." He rambled, but pulled out his phone anyway. As he scanned through his texts, he went into complete shock. He confessed. To Spock. Over TEXT! He could feel a blush crawling up his face as he finished reading. "I... I-I..." He stammered, and Spock nodded. 

"As anticipated, the feelings you conveyed through the messages were not real." Spock said, but Leonard shook his head. 

"I might as well just... say it." Leonard growled, then went on to say, "It was real. All of it. I don't like how I said it, and I don't like that I did it while I was drunk, but the feelings... they're there." He avoided looking at Spock's face, not really wanting to know what expression he had. 

"I see. I will see you tomorrow." Spock said primly, and walked away. Leonard let out a quiet breath, and walked in the opposite direction. After all, how could he have expected Spock to react any different?


	5. Attempt Five

It had been a few days since Spock learned about his feelings, and Leonard was getting quite sexually frustrated. So he texted the Vulcan again, damn it. 

"Hey Spock, I'll be forward with you. You want to talk erotically to me for the next ten to fifteen minutes? -M"

"Not at the moment; I am preoccupied work. -S" 

Leonard blinked, reading Spock's message over a few times before responding.

"Not at the moment? What does that mean? -M"

"Perhaps you misunderstood- I am busy right now. -S"

"So that means, at a later date, you'd be willing to? -M" 

"Busy. -S" 

Leonard scoffed. That bastard! He was teasing him! He glared, almost typed a sassy response, but decided against it. He would pleasure himself for now. But next time, Spock wasn't going to get away from him. He said so himself.


	6. The One Success

The next day, Leonard didn't see Spock at all. Granted, he had to skip lunch and eat dinner late because of work, but still. It seemed like the Vulcan was avoiding him. Maybe he regretted his word choices last night. 

Nonetheless, Leonard was going to find out. Once he was in his quarters, he was getting giddy despite himself. He got onto his bed, told the computer to turn the temperature up a bit, and got naked. He liked to be completely naked when he actually did his thing. More skin for more contact. It never failed. He was already excited just at the thought of the Vulcan texting him- even if it WASN'T in a sexual way. 

"Are you busy now? -M" 

"As it happens, I am not. -S"

"Are you up for some erotic talk? -M"

"I am unsure as to how it works. -S"

"I've never actually done it either. -M"

"Yet you seem so fond of the idea. -S" 

"I do. I think of you a lot, too. -M"

"I might admit that my thoughts often trail to you as well. -S"

"I think about you while I'm in the shower, and it gets me excited. -M"

"You think of me while you're naked? -S"

"Very naked. And while thinking of you, I touch myself. -M"

"Touch yourself where? -S" 

Leonard snickered. They were actually doing it. He stroked himself up and down, already hard. 

"I feel everywhere, then I wrap my hand around my cock, and thrust into it while imagining you there with me. -M"

"I would be with you, in the shower? -S" 

"Yes. And I would touch you, gripping your ass and pressing you against the wall. -M"

"I would moan, if the pleasure was great enough. -S"

"We both would. -M"

"I'd hold you tightly, grinding us together to create friction. -S"

"It would be very hot, and our tongues would mingle together. -M" 

"Could our hands meet? -S"

"I'd suck your fingers down just to hear you moan in my ear. -M"

"What if I moan too loud? -S"

"Moan as loud as you want, honey. It's just us. -M" 

"Would you let me climax? -S"

"No, I'll tease you, and hold you hostage under me. I'd fuck your mouth until you couldn't take it anymore. -M"

"Vulcans do not have gag reflexes. I could take all of you. -S"

"Fuck -M"

"Indeed. -S"

"I'd pull out of your mouth before I finish, and help you up so that we could continue to grind. -M"

"I would be close. -S"

"We would grind each other hard, and I'd kiss you tenderly until the movement and friction is too much. -M"

"I would moan loudly, gripping your body tight. -S"

"I'd come immediately, leaving my semen covering you. -M"

"I would release as well, leaving our combined semen to mix. -S"

Leonard stroked himself hard, coming into his hand and moaning. The orgasm exploded his mind, making him take a while to recover. 

"Was it okay? -M"

"It was much better than 'okay,' in my opinion. -S" 

"Did you come? -M"

"I did. -S"

"So did I. We'll have to do this again at some point. -M"

"No. -S"

"No? I thought you liked it. -M"

"If we do it again, it will be real. Not through messaging. -S"

"When. -M"

"Soon. -S"

"What, no exact date, oh Logical One? -M"

"I find that my thinking capacities are malfunctioning at the moment. -S"

"How about neither of us think, and I head over there right now? -M"

"Run. -S"


End file.
